The Demon And The Hedgehog
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Rin is transported to America to deal with a demon problem but is instead forced to deal with sometching bigger when he meets Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Rin's Arrival

The Demon And The Hedgehog

By DemonOfAnime And The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Rin's Arrival  


In the city of Station Square another battle was raging on between the blue-spiked wonder; Sonic the Hedgehog and his mad scientists enemy, Eggman. He curled into a ball and bounded off of the machine the doctor had made. His two teammates, Knuckles and Tails, were there as back-up. He bounced quite a ways away from the robot until he heard a snort and looked behind him to see a teenage boy, wearing a school uniforms with messy night-coloured hair. The hedgehog's eyes widen at seeing the kid. How was he here and why was he sleeping while a battle was going on?

Sonic looked at the boy, concerned. He picked the boy up and ran out of harm's way. Sonic felt a small stir come from him; knowing he wasn't used to the difference of comfort. The boys' eyes opened, revealing sharp orbs of radiant blue. When he looked at the hedgehog carrying him he out and pushed himself away, getting dropped in the process.

The two of them feel on their back backside while the boy just stared at Sonic in shock. "W...What the hell?"

"Hey," Sonic said. "You okay?"

The boy spluttered for moment, shocked and pointed a finger at Sonic. "How can you...talk? Are you another type of demon?" This confused Sonic. Demon?

"Demon? What are you talking about? I'm no demon. I'm an anthropomorphic hedgehog. The name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Sonic did a thumbs up pose as he stood up and Rin just gawked at him. "A talking hedgehog?" His demeanour completely changed as he jumped to his feet and exclaimed in excitement, "So cool! My name is Rin Okumura!" The teen then looked around and scratched his head. "This doesn't look like True Cross. Did I take a wrong key?"

"You're in Station Square, a city on Earth."

Rin blinked at hearing this and turned back to the hedgehog with a look of surprise on his face. "I'm in a different city?" Sonic nodded and Rin groaned. "My brother is gonna kill me."

"You have a brother? How'd you get here?" Sonic asked.

Rin shrugged his shoulders at the questions. "I don't really know." A boom sounded from down the street and Sonic mentally groaned. He had forgotten about the battle he had been having with Eggman to get this teen to safety. He had to finish what he started.

"I have to go. Be back in a few."

He ran off. Rin blinked, surprised at how fast the hedgehog could run.

"T...That was fast..." Rin stuttered out, shocked. He shook his head and held onto the black strap that held that red case over his shoulder. He wasn't going to just listen to someone he just met. He wanted to see this action for him! He ran down the street to see what was going on. Once he got there he saw a giant robot in the shape of crab attacking buildings while Sonic and two others helped him. Rin just stared; his eyes fixated on the robot. His eyes then, shone brightly in hardly contained joy. "This like watching a battle in a Shonen Manga!"

He smiled as he watched Sonic and the others battle. Rin looked at the person they were fighting.

"Give it up, Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

The fat man laughed at what the blue hedgehog said. "Why Sonic, how can I? When our battle has only just begun!" Rin's gaze lowered the stomach of the crab and his eyes widened when he saw a tube-like thing inside with a demon inside. It was a Goblin; an earth-type demon.

"How'd that guy get his hands on a demon?" Rin asked, staring at the man in the head-compartment.

Sonic blinked, wondering what that was. Then he grinned.

"It doesn't matter what you throw at me, Egghead, I can still defeat you!"

Rin watched as Sonic curled into a spiky ball lunged himself at Eggman's machine. He went straight though the middle just above the demon and Rin groaned. _'Damn. What an idiot. Now we have a loose demon.'_ As the machine exploded on itself and Eggman flew away, cursing Sonic; the hedgehog landed beside his friends. The demon however, flew out of the wreckage and down the straight with large grin on its face as the Sonic team watched surprised.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sonic asked Tails.

The fox looked at Sonic and just shrugged his shoulders at Sonic's question which equaled in a frown from said hedgehog. If there was something Tails didn't know then that was something Sonic Had to be ready for just in case.

Rin frowned and looked in the direction the demon was going. It was...heading straight for him! Rin cried out in shock as he dodged the demon's sharp claws as a cackle escaped its lips. Rin growled and turned around to face it. "You wanna pick a fight with me!" It just laughed and flew off into the sky, laughing. Rin tsked and straightened the strap on his shoulder only...his gaze went to his shoulder and his eyes bugged out of their sockets! "That little bastard!"

He ran over to Sonic, and everyone looked at him.

"Who's this, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"His name's Rin," Sonic said.

The red echidna frowned, cocking his to the side with folded arms. They all thought the kid's name was strange. Though he must come from another city.  
"Did you see what way that Goblin went?" Rin asked as he looked around as if panicked.

"No, we didn't," Knuckles said. "How do you know what it was?"

Rin swallowed; wondering how to explain that that was a demon from another dimension. Before he could he heard a familiar laugh and growled to himself and turned around to see a man dress in white; perched on edge of a building. "Dear boy, you should be more careful with this thing!" The red case was thrown to Rin and he clumsily caught it as the man dropped to the ground before him. "You know what will happen if you lose it."

"Piss off, clown..." Rin growled at him.

The man just laughed as if it was a game to him. "Is that anyway to speak to your elders?" Rin held up a fist as if read to punch him.

"Um...who's that?" Sonic asked Rin.

The two just ignored Sonic which didn't seem to please him or his friends. "Where did you send me?" Rin asked, sounding annoyed.

This seemed to make the man burst into laughter. "I thought you could use a break from True Cross!"

Rin just glared at the man with a huff. "Is this another one of your games?" Rin got read to take his sword from its case. "Because if it is..."

"No. No. I sent you because of..." He coughed as if to give it extra emphasis. "...'reasons'."

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" Rin shouted.

"Language, Mr Okumura. This is a kids show." The man waggled a finger in front of pissed of teen. He then, looked at his pocket watch and clicked his tongue. "I should be going. Don't cause too much trouble. Ta Ta!" He was the gone in a pink 'POOF' leaving Rin gob-smacked at what he was just told.


	2. Station Square

Chapter 2: Station Square  


"Who was that?" Sonic asked Rin.

Rin groaned as he slumped his shoulders. "My so-called 'guardian'. He runs the school I attend, but he's a real pain. It feel more he's planning to kill me rather than ale care of me," Rin explained, grumbling out the last few words, annoyed.

"What school do you go to?"

Rin stood up straight with a huge grin on his face. "It's a very...err...very..." They waited for him to answer. "...well, I'll just say a very high-class school. My brother had to get in on a scholarship because it's so expensive while me...I was sort dragged along with him." Rin looked away with a light blush in his face. "I'm kind of the dumb one out of the two of us."

Sonic nodded. "Cool. Where are you from?"

"Sonic, how do you know we can trust him?" Knuckles asked.

"That was blunt," Rin pouted at Knuckles, but then shrugged it off and decided to answer. "I'm from the True Cross district in Japan. That might might be why my name sounds funny to you."

"I've been to Japan a few times," Sonic said. "It's a cool country."

Rin blinked at this and pointed at him. "How...have you been there?" A large grin spread across Sonic's face and Knuckles just groaned knowing where this was going.

"I'm the fastest thing alive," he bragged.

Knuckles groaned at what Sonic just said and Tails face-palmed. Rin blinked at this and tilted his head to the side. "Umm...okay..." Rin looked around at all the unfamiliar building and street signs, scratching his head. "Station Square, huh? What country is that in?"

"The United States Of America," Sonic said proudly.

Rin nearly did a spit-take. Mephisto had sent nearly halfway around the world! Wait a minute...he did! And for what purpose? Rin clenched the red case in his hands and swung it back on over his shoulder; holding the strap tightly, so it wouldn't get stolen again.

The teenager sighed to himself and groaned. "I wish I had one of those world-traveling keys right now. I wanna go home. I'm pooped."

"What do you mean by keys?" Tails asked.

Rin realized he had been and smiled, waving his hand around as if it was nothing. "It's nothing. It's just a regular key that gets me into my dorm! It's really nothing!" Knuckles and Tails watched Rin suspiciously while Sonic just nodded, smiling.

"You want to come over?" He asked. "I could introduce you to my other friends."

"Let's head to my workshop," Tails said. "I'll show you around."

Rin blinked at this and swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck and nodding. "Um...okay. I'm still not used to the idea of talking animals." Knuckles just huffed at what Rin said. "But thanks. I have no clue what America is like!" Rin said with a large smile of his face.

"We're not animals," Sonic said as they started to walk. "Anthros are more human than animal."

Rin tilted his head in confusion, but then laughed nervously. "Same difference to me!"

"Humans are animals too, y'know," Tails told him. "They're mammals."

Rin's tail twitched under his shirt at that answer, realizing what the fox meant. Humans could act like animals at times, especially him.

Once the four got to Mystic Ruins; Knuckles had said he needed to get back to Angel Island to take care of the Master Emerald and then left. Sonic and Tails led Rin to a workshop on top of a hill that overlooked the ocean. The teen gawked at the wide ocean with him mouth hung open. "Whoa..."

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What do you think?" Tails asked.

"It's got an amazing view. Reminds me of the first time I arrived at True Cross." Rin smiled at the memory, shoving his hands into his pockets. "That place is huge for a school..."

"What's your school like, Rin?" Sonic asked.

Rin was surprised at the question and shrugged. "It's like any other school. You learn stuff and they dump homework on you. It get SO boring there to. I'd rather hang around my dorm than go to school, but my brother forces me to."

Sonic nodded. "I've never been to school."

Rin blinked at this this, but sighed. "I kind of wish I didn't go." The two anthros looked at each, but then Rin turned around with a smile. "So, you said you'd show me around or something?"

Tails nodded at what Rin said, but before he could answer there was a beeping sound and Tails freaked out; thinking it was one of his inventions when Rin pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Of course he'd call me now." Rin flipped on the phone and put it to his ear. "Yo, it's me!"

"Rin, where the hell are you?" A panicked Yukio said. "You've been missing for hours!"

The teen's tail twitched under his shirt when he heard his younger twin's voice and a sheepish grin crawled across his face. "I was gone that long?" He heard a groan come from Yukio and Rin chuckled, nervously; knowing he was making his brother angry. "I don't know what happens, but Mephisto sent me somewhere in America."

There was a light before and he knew his brother was taking this in before he would react. _Should I take the phone away from my ear just in case?_

"You're in America?" Yukio yelled. Rin winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"It's not my fault..." Rin said it a tiny, pouty voice. "...It's that stupid clown's..." Rin heard another groan from the other line. Of course Mephisto would orchestrate this who else would.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know he just said I had to be here for the time being. He didn't give me a reason why or anything or anything!" Rin exclaimed into the phone.  
While Rin was having his conversation with his brother; Sonic and Tails just stared; out of the loop of what was going on.

"What do you suppose he and his brother are talking about?" Sonic asked Tails, who shrugged.

"Beats me," Tails said.

"So, you can don't have to worry about me, Yukio. I'll be fine!" Rin exclaimed. Yukio scoffed at what his brother said. He knew him better than anymore. If he was halfway across the world he would come over there to check on him to see if he was okay.

"I'm coming to America," he said, and hung up.


	3. Eggman

Chapter 3: Eggman

Rin was left in shock as he closed his phone and it back in his pocket. "Damn four-eye..." Rin grumbled to himself. He turned back to Tails and Sonic, rubbing he back of his head. "Sorry about that. My brother can be such a worry-wart at times!"

"It's fine," Sonic said.

Rin smiled nervously.

 _'Should I tell them he might be coming?'_ Rin shook his head and just decided to change the topic. "So, what were you gonna show me again?" Rin asked, still clueless as to what to do in this situation.

"My workshop," Tails said.

Rin sweatdropped as he looked to the building near them. "A workshop? I don't know. If you start talking all science-like on me I might fall asleep." A cheeky smile spread across Rin's lips at saying this.

Tails looked at Sonic, who shrugged. "I don't know much about science either," Sonic told Rin. "But at least let me show you my plane."

Rin blinked at this and kept his smile on his face. "Sure. It sounds interesting!"

Sonic and Tails led Rin to the workshop and inside. They led him into the garage and Rin stared at the large blue plane that stood in the large room. His eyes wide and his jaw open as he stared at it. It looked real cool in his opinion with its electric blue colour and the yellow stripes on the wings.

"Cool..." Rin gaped out.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked. "I call it the Tornado."

Rin looked at Sonic with a head tilt. "Why do you call it?" Sonic just shrugged as if to tell him it's just a name. The two led Rin up to the lounge, but before they could sit down they heard a boom come from the city and Sonic had just stopped Eggman and now he was at it again. Rin looked in the direction it came from with alarm written on his face. "What was that?!"

"Dunno," Sonic said. "Let's find out."

The three ran out of the workshop with Sonic keeping pace with Tails and Rin, though he was shocked at how fast the teen could run; especially with something on his back that could possibly be weighing him down.

They reached he city in under twenty minutes and saw Eggman in another robot, but this one was in the shape of Mech. Rin heard a loud scream and turned his head to see a girl with shoulder-length blond hair, wearing the school uniform from his school. He widened his eyes and rushed towards her as the arm of the robot reached towards her, mechanical fingers outstretched. He could hear the sound of bullets hitting metal meaning Yukio was nearby.

He jumped in front of the girl and punched it, anger and determination in his blue eyes. "Get away from her!"

Sonic and Tails blinked as they watched Rin's punch. He was strong.

His punch was so strong it had left a dent in the Mech armour on the palm. Eggman looked down at and blinked at who stopped his attack. "How can a human stop my attack? Where's Sonic?" He looked over to where Sonic and Tails were; gawking at Rin. "Oi! I'm here for fight, Sonic!"

The hand withdraw from Rin's fist and he took and deep breath in and turned to face the girl. "You okay, Shiemi?"

What he wasn't expecting was her to lunge at him and give him a hug. "Rin! Are you okay!? Yuki and I were so worried about you when you didn't come to class!"  
Rin just rubbed the back of his head, nervously as a light blush crossed his cheeks. He could so deal with this.

He glared at Eggman. The fat man looked at Rin, wondering who he was. Rin got out of the hug and grabbed Shiemi's hand began to drag her away from the robot. "R...Rin!"

"This is no place to be standing around, Shiemi!" Rin cried out as he led a little ways away.

"But Yuki is back there!" She exclaimed, frightened for her teacher and possible crush.

This made Rin freeze and he turned around to the robot that was now facing Sonic. "Stay here." Before she could say anything he ran back over; using his demonic hearing to try and locate his brother. He heard the sound of clanking meaning Yukio was reloading. He slid under the robot and came just upon the robot's arm about to his brother. "YUKIO! Behind you!"

Yukio dodged the robot a few times. He saw Rin and sighed. "Rin. What's going on?"

Rin gave his brother a cheeky smile and shrugged his shoulder. "Heck if I know. Just some old guy controlling a huge robot."

"Who you calling old, you brat!" Eggman shouted at Rin.

Yukio sighed as he finished reloading his gun. "I don't think bullet will work on that thing." A vein appeared on his brother's forehead at hearing this. He knew that, but it was the only weapon he had and Rin couldn't draw his sword so that was out of the question.

Sonic and Tails ran up.

"Are you two okay?" Sonic asked.

Yukio stared at the fox and hedgehog as if trying to think how they could talk. It didn't make sense to him; logically of course. Him being Yukio pulled his guns out and pointed them at the two anthros. Rin saw this and held his hands up, defensively as if to calm his brother while Sonic and Tails stiffened. They wondered how a teen had guns.

"Y...Yukio, it's okay! They're not demons! They say they're anthros or some form of talking animal!" Rin tried to reason.

"What are you?" Yukio asked. "Demons?"

"H...hey," Tails said, holding his hands up. "We don't want any trouble. Can you put that gun away?"

Yukio narrowed his eyes at the fox and hedgehog as if trying to see if he could trust them. "Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Eggman yelled. "I can easily kidnap someone to grab you attention; like that blond girl down the street."

This caught the attention of both Yukio and Rin as the younger twin glared at the man and then at his brother; who seemed to staring off into space. His brother just HAD to leave Shiemi alone didn't he?

"Oops..." He muttered.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled.

Rin rubbed his head, sheepishly. "Well, she nearly got hit by on that robot's fists so I had to get her away. She said you were here, so I came back."

Yukio kept his glare on his brother before finally lowering his guns and sighing to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in frustration.

"Let's go find her," he told Rin, and ran off.

"You want us to come?" Sonic asked.

Rin blinked at pointed to the still fuming Eggman. "Shouldn't you take care of him first?" Rin asked as he casually walked by, following his brother. "I guess."

The blue hedgehog turned to Eggman and attacked.


	4. Demons

Chapter 4: Demons  


As Sonic jumped into the air; lunging at Eggman's machine it bothered him how casually Rin had just walked by the robot as if he didn't even notice it was dangerous. He had also jumped in front of the Mech's hand to save one of his friends. Something was strange about this human and not just because he was strangely strong, but also because he was used to dangerous situations. It was suspicious. Sonic watched Rin follow his brother and shrugged, then looked back to Eggman.

"What do you want now, Egghead?"

Eggman turned to face Sonic as his attention had once again gone to Rin; eying him also in a suspicious way. "That new friend of yours seems to know how to fight," Eggman said with a smile.

"I guess he does," Sonic said. "What do you want? And what was that thing inside the machine earlier?"

"Oh! That! It was just something I found wondering around my lab, so I decided to use it for my robot!" Eggman exclaimed. "It hardly did anything though..."

"Well whatever it is, it escaped."

A smile created across Eggman's face as a glare crossed his blue tinted glasses. "Are you sure about that? I've a seen a lot of them recently; not just that one, but smaller ones too."

Sonic blinked. "What do you mean?"

Eggman pointed to just beside Sonic and he looked to where he was pointing and jumped back a little in shock. It was a little black fuzz-ball with a tail and bright green eyes. "That's not an insect, Sonic. From I researched off that creature I captured. It's not of this world, but of another."

This made Sonic realize what Rin and his brother had been calling him and Tails. Were these...Demons?

"You mean demons?"

Eggman grinned and nodded. "Yes, exactly. I didn't get a lot off of that thing, but it was enough for now," Eggman sighed as he pressed a button and a hatch opened up on the left shoulder of the robot. It was a laser gun and Sonic dodged the bullets that shot at him. He had to end his fast before someone got hurt.

He curled into a ball and did a homing attack on the laser gun. He landed on the shoulder of the Mech and aimed himself downward. He jumped into the air and spun into ball, crashing through the robot's left arm and chest. Eggman cried out in shock and detached the head, flying away. "I'll get you next time, Sonic!"

The hedgehog landed on the other side of the robot as it collapsed on the road. Tails ran up to Sonic to make sure he was okay as he looked around for Rin and his brother and saw them at them near the end of street. The girl was treating Rin's fist while Rin's brother seemed to be lecturing him; while Rin looked as though he was ignoring him. Once Yukio finished lecturing his brother, they walked over to Sonic and Tails. Rin looked at the two anthros.

"That was totally awesome!" Rin exclaimed, but got whack on the head from his brother. "Ow! What the hell, Yukio!"

As Rin complained to Yukio; Shiemi approached the two cautiously and smiled. "They look so cute."

At hearing this caused Rin snort and then laugh.

Sonic chuckled. "Who are you?"

This caused Shiemi to fluster and stutter. "M...My name i...is..." She could hardly get this the words out.

"Her name's Shiemi; one of my classmates." Rin pointed to his brother; who stood next to him, eying Sonic and Tails. "This is my younger twin brother; Yukio."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Sonic and this is my best friend and adopted brother, Miles 'Tails' Prower."

Tails smiled. "Hi."

Yukio kept his eyes on the two; his hands near his guns and Rin noticed, elbowing him. "Hey man, chill out. Sonic just took down a giant robot terrorizing the city, so of course they're cool," Rin grinned at his too serious brother.

This just equaled in a sigh from Yukio as he pushed his glasses up. He was still concerned with why Mephisto had sent Rin here and without him knowing. It made him angry at the headmaster.

"Why did Mephisto send you here?" He asked his brother.

Rin just shrugged his shoulders at the question. "How the hell should I know? That clown doesn't tell me jack shit," Rin told Yukio as he waved away a Coal-tar that flew by his face.

"Maybe there's demons in the area he wanted you to take care?" Shiemi suggested as she stood back to her feet.

"He could've just said that to my face and even then I'm not qualified for that yet..." Rin pouted.

"Who's Mephisto?" Tails asked

"The headmaster of the school we attend. He's also the one you saw a while ago in the white clown suit," Rin explained to them. Yukio face-palmed at this. Just how much had his brother told these two about them. He hoped his brother hadn't said anything about THAT yet.

"Rin, what did you tell them?" He asked.

Rin looked to his brother and pouted at him. "Well, I was lost and I needed to know where I was and when I found out I was in America I had to tell them where I was from."

"Nothing else?"

Rin shook his head at his brother with a dumb look on his face. "Just not and pieces about the Academy, nothing else. Though they did see a Goblin since it took my sword." This seemed to cause a reaction from Yukio, but before he could lecture his brother; Rin held his hands up defensively. "That's when the clown showed up somehow had my sword and gave it back. He just gave me a brief word that I HAD to be here. Nothing else."

"Odd," Yukio said, pushing his glasses up. He looked at Sonic. "Care to show us around?"

"Sure," Sonic said.

The five walked down the street; the two from True Cross that had recently come over looked around at all the foreign sign and buildings in bewilderment. Shiemi looked quite excited to be in another country yet also terrified as she clung to Rin; who seemed to be enjoying the attention from the girl.

Sonic and Tails led them bit of Station Square and after took them back to Mystic Ruins and back to the workshop. Rin looked to his brother with a hint of confusion on his face. "So, are we going to do what he said? Do you really something is going on here?"

"I'm not sure," Yukio said. "We'll find out."

Rin nodded his head at his brother, thinking over what Mephisto had told him. It bothered him he didn't get a lot of briefing about the situation before he was spent here. Why was that?

"What do we do now?" Shiemi's small voice piped up.

"I'm going to send you back to the academy," Yukio told her.

Shiemi looked at Yukio with small pout on her face. "Aw, but Yuki...how come?"

Rin also looked at his brother too. "Yeah! Shiemi's fine with us!"

"It's too dangerous here for you, Shiemi. You'll be safe at the..."

He was cut off by someone screaming. In an instant Rin ran towards the screaming with Sonic following him. Yukio groaned at his brother impulsive attitude and ran after the two with Shiemi and Tails following.

Rin ran down an alleyway, following where the scream had come form. His sword in his hand. He turned a corner and saw a pink hedgehog on her backside, staring up at large Goblin; its claws sheathed to attack and her right arm bleeding. Rin jumped over her and smashed his sheathed sword against the demon.  
 _'Damn. I can't use my sword here!'_

"Amy!" Sonic called, and rushed forward to help.

The blue hedgehog used a homing attack on the demon, but it didn't work and he was just batted away with a clawed hand. "Sonic!" Amy cried out.

Amy felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Shiemi, gesturing out of the alley. "Come on, it's not safe here."

"B...But..." She couldn't finish before shook her head. "You'er injured! It needs to be treated!" Amy was surprised at the sudden shout and stood, shakily as Shiemi helped her out of the alleyway.

Rin heard a click and turned to see his brother had a hand grenade in his hand ran to the side just as he threw it. The grenade exploded, sending holy water at the demon. Yukio took his two guns out and shot at the demon it dodged the bullets and lunged at the girls leaving the alley. "Shiemi!" Rin shouted from his place at the side. She turned around, but before it could get her it exploded into pieces of small particles. She looked to Yukio; who's gun was smoking. "Thanks Yuki."

Rin looked away with a pout on his face feeling a hint of jealousy that his brother was getting the attention. "What am I, a washcloth?"

Sonic looked at Rin. "Is that a demon?"

Rin looked to his brother as if asking permission to tell him. Yukio put his gun away and sighed, nodding. Since they had already seen he guessed so. "Yeah, it was. There's different types though. That one was..." Rin thought about it for a while before remembering. "...an earth demon I think."

"What's an earth demon?" Tails asked.

Rin scratched his head as if trying to think of his answer, but before he Shiemi spoke up, "Umm ... Yuki, can you help me over here, please?" Yukio turned to Shiemi and saw that she was tending to the pink hedgehog. She had treated the demon inflicted wound, but she didn't have anything to clean up the blood with. It was starting to her dizzy from seeing so much blood.

Yukio ran over and knelt down. "What's wrong with her?"

"I t...think she got a demon inflicted wound and the...bleeding won't stop," Shiemi explained. "I've treated it as a temptaint, b...but I can't stop the b...bleeding..."

Shiemi began to sway and fell backwards from seeing so much blood, but Rin caught her. "Whoa. You shouldn't strain yourself so much, Shiemi."

"Okay, Rin..." Shiemi said, quietly. This caused Rin to blush a little as Shiemi passed out in his arms.

Sonic and Tails ran over.

"What happened to Amy?" Tails asked. "Will she be okay?"

Rin looked to the two and then to his brother; who nodded. "Yeah. She just got a demon wound. It's a wound that allows people to see demons."

"What should we do?"

Yukio took a roll of bandages out of his coat pocket and started cleaning Amy's wound. After that he bandaged it and made it good before backing up beside his brother; who still had the passed out Shiemi in his arms.


End file.
